Getting Through The Thunder
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: Harry is staying with Severus after an attack, and they make a deeper connection than they already have, and Severus helps Harry through the thunder, unintentionally. Bad at sums! just give it a chance!


Snow fell not so quietly outside. Harry was in the dungeons but could still here the storm bearing down on the castle, and the castle groaning in protest.

The storm wasn't snow but it wasn't a thunderstorm either. There was indeed thunder, Harry was sure of that. He could feel it. But it was snowing instead of raining, which he had never experienced before in the twenty years he had been alive, or at least not that he remembered.

He hated these dungeons in the winter, which was why when Dumbledore had offered him the job here, he had picked a room away from the dungeons. Ones thaty would be perfect temperature all year round. And now, in the middle of the winter, even with three blankets covering him, he was freezing.

_Don't complain, Harry. You should feel lucky that you have a place to stay. Severus was nice enough to let you stay here until you are safe, so be thankful! _A voice told him. He sighed, seeing his own breath. The voice in the back of his head was right.

When Harry had become a teacher at Hogwarts, which had only been temporary at first, the war had just ended. It had only been a month after Harry had defeated Voldemort. He had planned on redoing his seventh year and graduating with Ginny. But when Dumbledore had offered him the DADA post, he had obliged, planning to become a teacher anyway. He was more than disappointed when he told him that it was only temporary until he found a new teacher that would take his place.

At the end of the year, he did graduate with Ginny's class, but he had become the teacher, practically begging the headmaster to let him keep the post. And with a twinkle of his eye, having the feeling he had set him up, he had said yes.

He had now been the official post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for almost three years.

Over that time he and Severus had gotten to know each other a lot better. The shared a drink or two over the holidays when he wasn't with the Weasleys. They even shared a laugh or two and Severus would require Harry's help when his potions needed more attention than he could offer and Harry would ask him any questions he needed to when it came to teaching his NEWT classes.

And so when some bloody Death Eaters, who just couldn't let it go, had resurfaced in Harry's bedroom and then got away, Severus had decided, not even asked, that Harry was to stay in his rooms until they were caught, so that nothing happened to him.

Harry had agreed for his safety, and a chance to be closer to the object of his obsession over the past few years.

Before he could finish what he was saying, the man was standing over him. "Y-y-y-yes?" he stammered, his teeth chattering from the cold.

The man chuckled and kneeled down, putting his hand on the arm of the sofa to steady himself. Harry immediately realized how close they were. There were no windows in his quarters and he could see the man. "Harry, I can hear you shivering from my bedroom."

"W-w-well we w-wouldn't have th-th-this problem if s-s-someone let me c-c-cast the heating s-spell."

"No, we wouldn't have this problem if someone took my room like I had suggested and let me take the couch. And if you don't get into that room now, I am going to carry you, so come on, let's go," he said and Harry lied there, defiantly. Severus glared at him. "Did you think I was kidding?" he asked. Suddenly, Harry felt one hand slip under his back and the other under his legs and he was in the air. He let out a squeak and felt a deep chuckle come from the man who was carrying him bridal style.

Harry tried not to seem like he was enjoying this but his body acted against it's will and let his head fall against his chest.

Severus' eyes went wide, then he grinned to himself, then he let it fall. He had been attracted to Harry for a while. And he had noticed the boys... not so subtle advances. And he had returned most of them playfully but had always given up quickly, afraid that the advances were nothing more than playful. It had taken them a long time to establish a relationship and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it.

He layed Harry down on his bed. He pulled the covers over the young man and moved go to the couch when he felt a lazy and tired hand on his arm.

"Severus, I am not going to take your bed. You either get in the bed with me or I go back on the couch," he said. He was being extremely brave and expected to see a bit of a sneer and for the man to go to the couch. Or say something like "you wish, Potter," and go to the couch. No matter witch scenario went through his head, it ended with Severus going to the couch and him feeling like a leech for stealing his bed.

Instead, Severus went around and got in on the right side of the bed. He got under the covers and looked over at Harry. "Are you happy now? May I sleep now?"he said jokingly. There was no smile but there wasn't venom in his voice to be heard.

Harry smiled. "Yes. You can sleep now," he said and rolled toward him. Immediately he realized he wasn't cold anymore.

He settled into the bed and the heat that was radiating of the person laying next to him, facing the opposite way. He was drifting off to sleep just as a particularly loud thunder crash that made Harry jump and grab onto Severus.

Severus looked over. "Harry... are you afraid of the thunder?" he asked.

Harry had his eyes shut tight and he nodded against the mans back.

Severus sighed. "Foolish Gryffindor," he said as he rolled over and gathered a shaking Harry in his arms. "It wasn't the cold that kept you awake, it was the storm." Harry nodded again, this time against his chest, but soon after he realized it wasn't a question, it was Severus speaking out loud. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to burden you with me being afraid of something as petty as nature."

Severus scoffed. "A fear, is a fear, no matter what it is. Some things scare-" he was interrupted by another crash and Harry jumping and holding on tighter. Severus stroked his hair and he felt the young man relax. "Some things scare people more than others. You just have to live with it. Some people move past it, some don't."

"What are you afraid of, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I think because of you and Draco, I am deathly afraid of exploding potions because I never know what the out come will be. I don't know how many times I have had to quarantine my entire class room because of you two."

Harry chuckled and relaxed more as he felt Severus begin to trace patterns on his back with one hand and continuing to stroke his hair with the other, barely noticing the thunder that had just struck.

"Yes. We did cause a lot of explosions didn't we?"

"Yes you did. I have an entire shelf of unsolved potions because of you two. It will keep me busy up until the day I die."

Harry laughed again, this time more lazily. Severus knew he was falling asleep and he knew he should go on speaking.

"Who would have thought that you and Draco would ever be friends after the war was over? Who ever thought that he would become the muggle studies Professor? I, certainly, did not. Though. When his father sent him away, it was always to muggle places, over the summers. He would come back with all these... well I never really took an interest in what they were. I think the real mystery is how we became friends..." he trailed off when he felt Harry's body completely relax, his breathing become even, and he ignored the next thunder crash. He knew then that Harry was asleep.

He kissed the top of his head, still thinking Harry was asleep. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry smiled, triumphantly. "Goodnight, Severus," he said, leaned up and kissed the man on the lips, before snuggling in closer and letting himself drift to sleep.

Severus was frozen in shock. He never... Harry actually... Merlin...damn it all to hell, he thought Harry was asleep.

Severus rolled them so that he was on top of Harry who was pretending to be sleeping. He didn't know he was failing miserably, a grin creeping on his face.

"Open your eyes, you little nymph," he said.

Harry opened his eyes and settled with a smile. "Is there a reason you are pining me, Severus? I am trying to sleep."

"You are not going to sleep after that," he whispered into Harry's ear, making the younger man shiver.

"After what?"

"You know what," he said, eyes narrowing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you _please_ just kiss me alr—mmph," Harry was cut off with the kiss the wanted.

Severus let his hands go and he wrapped them around the mans neck, entwining his fingers in the mans hair.

"Mm. This took too long. Next time when somebody makes advances at you, follow suit," he said in between kisses.

Severus broke the kiss. "I will remember that next time I have a young male suitor, practically begging me to bed him," he smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I can assure you that if you think this is a one off, you are sadly mistaken. I play for keeps," he said with a smirk.

Severus' eyes shot up in surprise, playfully. "You're as possessive as I am, Harry. Some people find it a turn off."

"Do you?"

"Not. At. All," he smirked and kissed Harry again, hard this time.

Harry slipped his tongue passed the mans thin lips and swirled his tongue with his new lovers, wrapping it around Severus' in a fight for domination.

Severus fought back and pushed Harry's tongue back into his own mouth. Harry pulled at his own night shirt, which was all he had been sleeping in. Ever since he had the luxury of his own chambers, he had slept in a long shirt that was too big for him, it always hanging off one of his shoulders, and a pair of boxers. He hadn't changed that ritual, staying with Severus because they had been such good friends.

Severus however, slept in a wife beater and black silk pajama bottoms, to which Harry had been wearing the top to this evening. Not that he wore it anyway, and Harry needed a clean shirt. He had to admit he was curious when he had seen Harry spell it entirely to big for him but then he remembered Harry's sleepwear ritual.

In some ways, you consider them opposites from the beginning. Harry's attire almost opposing Severus'.

Harry tugged upward at the bottom of his wife beater and Severus threw it off, Harry doing the same with his new night shirt, that he planned to keep from this day forward. Harry ran his hands down Severus' chest as he felt the older man move onto his neck.

"Mmph," Harry moaned at the pleasure. The neck was a sensitive spot for the human body anyway but it seemed like it was more so for Harry.

He moved his hands down and tweaked and flicked at the mans nipples, causing him to moan into Harry's neck.

He moved from Harry's neck down to his nipples, causing the boy to squeak for a second time that night.

He flicked one with his tongue then started to suck on it, letting go with a loud pop.

"Again," Harry commanded, his breath shaky from the pleasure.

The man did the same to the other nipple and Harry threw his he back.

Severus moved back up his body to kiss him. He could already feel the sweat on his back and chest, and on Harry as well. "Are you –,"

"Severus, don't you dare try to be a gentlemen and ask me if this is what I want and if I am sure. I have wanted this for months and so have you so just take me already and don't ask questions," he said and pulled the man down for a kiss before he could object.

Without breaking the kiss, Harry had his boxers off and in an instant was tugging at his lovers. "Pants off," he whispered and the man obliged.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' back and grabbed him down so that he was flush on top of him. He wanted this and he wanted to feel all of him, everywhere.

"Do you want to touch me, Harry?"

The question took him off guard but he nodded. "Merlin, yes!" he said as he pushed him so that he was on top of him, kissing him and Severus had to admit that he was a very ..._active_ kisser. He never stopped moving and his body squirmed, make the situation they were in a lot hotter.

Not before long, Harry could feel their erections rubbing together, not remembering when that had started to happen but payed no attention as he continued to ravish the mans mouth, the man ravishing right back.

"Dear Merlin..." Severus said as a particularly hard grind, causing pre-cum to act as an oil to make it easier for them to slide together, humping one another.

Harry smiled as he broke the kiss and slid down Severus' body, letting his tongue trail the way of a perfectly hairless chest, and stomach, almost as if the man were still a hairless teenager, like himself. And though Harry wasn't a teenager any more, he was still as hairless as one.

Severus, at first was curious as to what the hell the boy was doing, hoping the boy wasn't going to leave him like this. But when he looked down he saw the younger man look him straight in the eye and take him fully into his mouth.

Harry tongued the tip with his tongue, every so often, dipping his tongue into the slit, causing Severus to thrash underneath him. Severus tried to buck into him but Harry held his hips down, making both of them wonder when he had gotten so strong.

Severus was panting and moaning and wasn't sure of how much more he could take. He pulled Harry back up just before he sucked him over the edge.

"Want you, now," he said through gritted teeth and Harry smiled, laying back on the bed, sprawled out for him to see all of him.

"So take me," he said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table, wondering why he had them on in the first place.

That's when the man pounced. He kissed Harry for a short while before sliding down his body, stopping only to glide his tongue over Harry's erection, before continuing.

It was Harry's tun to wonder what the hell his partner was doing until he felt Severus spread his cheeks and insert his tongue into his hole. Harry gasped at the feeling, his back arching and his arse coming off the bed, giving Severus a bit more access. Severus thrust hit tongue in again and wiggled it around.

"Merlin, Sev, I thought _I_ was good with my mouth," he said, making the man grin.

He thrust his tongue in over and over again, before he thought he was wet enough. He whispered something and Harry felt a warm tingling sensation his his hole.

Severus brought his hand down and thrust a finger inside him causing him to moan. "Mm... oh, fuck. Harder..." he said, panting already.

Severus thrust into him harder, causing the boy to scream in pleasure, him not even noticing when he added a second finger. He continued to thrust into him as he peppered kisses on his stomach, Harry running his fingers through his hair, lovingly.

"Severus, can't take it... want you, inside me..." Harry said not forming a full sentence.

Severus didn't think twice as Harry threw his left leg over his shoulder and wrapped his right leg around his waist. The older man positioned himself out side the younger and carefully eased himself inside Harry.

Harry pinched his lips together in pain. Severus loomed over him and waited for him to get used to the intrusion. After about three or four minutes, Harry nodded, telling him to move. Severus slid out slowly and stayed the same pace as he slid back in. When he didn't see anything wrong with Harry, his did it again, making him moan.

"Sev... faster..." he said but before he could say anymore, Severus had thrust into him again, but at the same deathly pace and softness.

"Please! Faster!" Harry begged, not getting enough out of the pace they were going. Severus nodded and picked up pace a bit which had Harry reeling.

"Oh fuck," he bellowed.

They carried on like that. Harry begging for him to go faster, harder, but Severus kept his pace. If he was going to have sex with the boy he was going to have their first time the right way. He was going to make love to him, not fuck him like a barbarian... that would be for the second time.

It had only been until Harry had arched his back upward for Severus to find his prostate and hit it every time there after.

Harry thrashed as he could feel himself coming close to his orgasm, not even needing to be touched.

"Harry..." he heard Severus whisper and it sent him over the edge.

"S-sev!" he moaned, as he came, his whole body clenching.

Severus followed shortly after calling out Harry's name.

Severus collapsed, rolling off Harry to the side. Harry Accio'd his wand and cast a cleaning spell. He set his wand on the bedside table.

"I can't believe that just happened," Harry said breathlessly as he pulled the cover over them and snuggled into his new lover.

"Do you regret it?"

"NO! I just can't believe I finally got you to sleep with me."

Severus chuckled. "Well I am glad I could satisfy you," he said as he turned over and faced Harry. "I guess we found one thing that helps you through the thunder," he said with a sweet smile.

Harry realized he was right. He hadn't paid one bit of attention to the thunder since they had started. He yawned and got closer, ad close as he could and entwined their legs.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little one shot I did after I realized I was afraid of the thunder. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
